When Wind Cross Them Over
by aicchan
Summary: Ney Fanfic pertamaku tentang Gaara en Hinata.... KYAAAA! Sori kalo aneeeeh! Baca en Review yaaaaaa


**When Wind Cross Them Over******

**Chara: Gaara-Hinata**

**Disclaimer: Kishimoto Masashi **

**Hinata**

Sungguh tidak pernah dibayangkan oleh Hinata sebelumnya dimana dia akan meninggalkan kampung halamannya dan pergi ke negeri sebrang untuk menikah dengan seseorang yang bahkan belum pernah dia temui sebelumnya. Menikahi seorang Kage dari Suna yang hanya pernah dia dengar namanya karena perjanjian 'entah apa' yang telah disepakati oleh para tetua Konoha dan Suna.

Sendiri Hinata menunggu dalam kamarnya menanti datangnya utusan yang akan membawanya ke sebuah desa ninja yang terletak jauh tersembunyi di panasnya padang pasir. Memandang dirinya dalam balutan kimono pengantin putih di kaca, Hinata tidak sanggup menahan tangisnya dan menumpahkan emosinya dalam tangis yang tidak bersuara.

Saat itu pintu kamarnya terbuka dan muncullah Hanabi, adik Hinata, "Neechan, utusan dari Suna sudah datang." Kata Hanabi yang memakai pakaian terbaiknya untuk mengantar kepergian sang kakak. Begitu melihat Hinata menangis, Hanabi segera menghampiri kakaknya dan memeluknya, "Neechan, jangan menangis." Ujar Hanabi, "Neechan masih bisa menolak pernikahan tidak masuk akal ini. Neechan masih bisa tetap ada di Konoha ini denganku." Hanabi berusaha menyembunyikan suaranya yang serak tapi gagal.

"Hanabi-Chan," Hinata balas memeluk adik semata wayangnya itu setelah mengeringkan airmatanya dengan lengan kimononya, "Aku tidak bisa lakukan itu. aku bisa saja menyebabkan perang lagi kalau aku sampai membatalkan perjanjian ini."

"Tapi—" Hanabi memandang Hinata, "Neechan, kau akan tinggal di gurun panas itu dan tidak akan kembali kemari lagi." Airmata Hanabi mulai tumpah, "Neechan akan tinggal disana dengan orang-orang Suna yang kejam dan haus darah itu."

"Hanabi-Chan."

"Aku tidak mau Neechan menderita. Aku tidak mau…." Hanabi memeluk Hinata erat.

Pintu kembali terbuka dan muncullah Neji, kakak sepupu Hinata, "—Otoosama memanggilmu segera, Hinata."

"TIDAK BOLEH!!" Hanabi menghalangi Neji yang hendak membawa Hinata.

"Hanabi."

"Neechan tidak boleh pergi dengan mereka, tidak boleh!!!" Teriaknya sambil menangis sekencang mungkin, "Neechan tidak boleh pergi." Hanabi menunduk dan terus menangis.

"Hanabi-Chan," Hinata memeluk dan mengusap kepala Hanabi dengan sayang, "Jaga ayah, juga Neji Niisama, kau sudah berjanji akan jadi anak yang kuat 'kan? sekarang, kau harus tepati janjimu padaku." Hanabi masih sesenggukan saat Hinata menengadahkan kepalanya ke atas, "Aku akan rajin kirim surat, dan kau harus membalasnya," Kata Hinata, "Janji?!" Hanabi hanya mengangguk, lalu dia menghapus airmatanya, Hinata tersenyum dan mencium kening Hanabi. Kemudian dia menoleh pada Neji, "—Aku sudah siap."

Neji memandang gadis di hadapannya itu. Anak perempuan kecil yang cengeng dalam ingatannya bertumpuk dengan sosok seorang gadis dewasa yang tegar. Neji lalu merengkuh Hinata dalam pelukannya, "Maaf—Kau harus jadi tumbal kebodohan perjanjian ini." Bisiknya lirih.

"Niisama." Hinata sendiri tampak terkejut saat Neji memeluknya.

"Seandainya aku cukup kuat untuk bisa membatalkannya, kau tidak perlu pergi ke Suna itu."

Hinata melepaskan diri dari Neji dan tersenyum padanya, "Jangan khawatir, aku akan berusaha agar bisa di terima di sana. Lagipula, semoga dengan adanya ikatan ini, kondisi aliansi Konoha dan Suna akan membaik."

"Hinata…." Neji memejamkan mata untuk memantapkan hatinya, "…Baiklah." Katanya seraya membuka kembali kelopak matanya, "Aku akan mengantarmu bersama ayah dan rekan satu timmu. Mereka sudah menunggu di luar."

Hinata mengangguk, lalu mereka pun keluar dari kamar Hinata dan menuju ke halaman kediaman keluarga Hyuuga dimana semua orang menanti kedatangan Hinata. Di sana Hinata melihat Kurenai, Jonin pembimbingnya, Aburame Shino dan Inuzuka Kiba, teman satu timnya, teman-teman kunoichi dari akademi, para Sensei, dan juga, Hinata melihat seorang pemuda berambut pirang yang berdiri di sebelah Kiba, Uzumaki Naruto, pemuda yang selama ini telah mencuri hati Hinata.

Sekuat tenaga Hinata menahan agar dia tidak menangis lagi. Terlebih saat Naruto maju dan menyerahkan tanda shinobi Konoha pada Hinata, "Walau kau jauh di Suna, kami disini akan tetap menganggapmu sebagai salah satu shinobi Konoha. Di pelindung kepala ini, ada pesan-pesan dari kami semua, sebagai kenangan agar kau merasa selalu berada di Konoha."

Nyaris saja Hinata melompat untuk memeluk Naruto, tapi dia bisa mengendalikan diri dan menerima tanda shinobi Suna itu, "—Terima kasih, Naruto—Juga kalian semua." Dia memandang teman-temannya satu per satu dan memberi mereka senyuman terbaiknya, "Aku akan merindukan kalian semua."

Lalu Tsunade, sang Hokage pun maju dan memeluk Hinata, "Selamat jalan, semoga harimu menyenangkan." Tsunade mencium kedua pipi dan kening Hinata seolah melepas kepergian putrinya sendiri, "Jika kau punya masalah, jangan ragu untuk menulis surat padaku."

"Iya." Hinata mengangguk, dan setelah berpamitan pada keluarga dan semua yang mengantarnya, Hinata pun masuk ke dalan tenda iringan yang telah dihias sedemikian rupa. Para utusan Suna membawanya keluar dari Konoha. Sejak saat itu statusnya berubah menjadi calon pengantin Kazekage….

Entah sudah berapa lama Hinata meninggalkan Konoha. Hari berganti begitu saja dan tak terasa sudah membawa Hinata masuk ke kawasan Suna. Sesampainya di gurun pasir nan luas itu, Hinata tidak sanggup untuk menahan hawa panas yang memancar dari matahari yang seakan berada beberapa meter dari kepala. Hinata membuka kain menutup jendela tandunya dan melihat hamparan pasir yang seolah tak berujung. Hawa panas membuat bayangan udara seakan bergetar.

Lapisan kimono yang dia pakai membuat hawa terasa puluhan kali lebih panas, Hinata merasa sangat pusing dan tidak mampu bertahan lagi, hingga akhirnya dia pun jatuh pingsan…..

Hinata membuka matanya dan menemukan dirinya terbaring di kasur dalam sebuah kamar. Mengerjapkan matanya, Hinata mencari petunjuk dimana dia sekarang. Dia melihat ke jendela bundar di kamar itu dan melihat bulatan purnama sempurna yang sangat indah.

Beberapa menit berlalu dan akhirnya Hinata tahu dimana dia berada, Suna. Hinata langsung duduk dan seketika itu juga dia terkejut saat mendapati dirinya sama sekali tidak mengenakan apapun. Wajahnya merah padam dan dia menarik selimutnya hingga sebatas bahunya. Dia memandang seluruh kamar itu, tapi tidak menemukan siapapun di sana.

Tak lama, pintu kamarnya terbuka dan muncullah seorang pemuda yang tampaknya sebaya dengannya berdiri di ambang pintu. Melihat Hinata yang sudah duduk di tempat tidur, pemuda itu berjalan mendekati Hinata dan menyerahkan sepasang pakaian padanya.

"Pakai itu. Kimonomu sungguh tidak cocok untuk udara di sini. Terlalu panas dan berat hingga kau pingsan." Ujar pemuda itu dengan suara yang rendah dan datar. Seakan tidak ada emosi. Pemuda itu berbalik dan memberi waktu pada Hinata untuk berganti pakaian

Saat memakai pakaiannya, Hinata bertanya dalam hati, Diakah, Kazekage muda itu? Kage termuda yang pernah tercatat dalam sejarah 5 negara ninja. Tak jauh beda dengan pemuda biasa. Tapi kenapa semua cerita yang ia dengar tentang Kage itu bukanlah cerita yang menyenangkan. Namun cerita yang mendeskripsikan kekejaman seorang shinobi berbahaya dan haus akan kematian? Dia kah yang dijuluki Sabaku no Gaara? Shinobi penguasa padang pasir ini?

"A—aku sudah selesai." Kata Hinata pelan, nyaris berbisik.

Pemuda itu berbalik lagi, dan kali ini Hinata yakin kalau memang dialah Kazekage itu dengan melihat sebuah ciri khas yang pernah Neji katakan padanya, sebuah huruf kanji 'Ai' merah darah yang terpahat di kening sebelah kirinya.

Kesunyian menelan mereka dalam kehampaan. Tak ada yang bersuara ataupun berniat membuka pembicaraan. Sampai akhirnya pintu kamar itu terbuka lagi dan muncullah seorang Kunoichi. Melihat Hinata, Kunoichi itu tersenyum dan menghampirinya, "Hinata-Chan, syukurlah kau segera sadar. Kami panik saat utusan membawamu dalam keadaan tidak sadarkan diri. Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

"Su—Sudah lebih baik. Terima kasih." Hinata kaget atas keramahan yang sama sekali berbeda dengan semua cerita orang-orang Konoha tentang penduduk Suna. Dan ini membuatnya sedikit lega dan bisa tersenyum.

"Bagus kalau begitu." Kunoichi itu tersenyum ,"Kita belum berkenalan, ya?! Aku Temari, kakak tertua Gaara. Aku senang mendapat calon ipar secantik dirimu."

Wajah Hinata tersipu.

Temari tersenyum, "Masih ada Kankurou, kakak laki-laki Gaara. dia itu adik terkecil kami, jadi aku agak cemas saat Ebizou Jiisama memintanya agar segera menikah."

Hinata sama sekali tidak tahu kalau Kazekage itu memiliki 2 orang saudara. Sama sepertinya.

"Pasti sejak tadi Gaara tidak berkata apa-apa. Dia memang pendiam, jangan diambil hati, ya?!" Kata Temari, lalu dia menarik Gaara mendekat, "Jangan bengong saja. Setidaknya belajar untuk mengenalnya, 2 bulan lagi kalian akan menikah 'kan?!"

Gaara tidak berkomentar, dia melepaskan diri dari Temari dan berjalan ke arah pintu, "Biarkan dia tidur." Katanya sebelum membuka pintu dan keluar dari kamar.

"Wah wah—Tumben sekali dia begitu." Temari berdiri dan memandang Hinata, "Gaara benar, ini masih larut, cobalah tidur dan kalau kau terbangun, minumlah air sebanyak mungkin. Kau terkena dehidrasi yang lumayan parah." Kata Temari, "Besok pagi, aku akan menemanimu untuk berkeliling Suna dan juga memperkenalkanmu sebagai anggota baru keluarga kami."

Hinata mengangguk.

"Baik, aku tidak akan mengganggumu lagi. selamat tidur, Hinata-Chan."

"Selamat tidur."

Hinata kembali berbaring di tempat tidurnya saat Temari sudah keluar dan mematikan lampu kamarnya. Walau kesan pertama yang dia dapat di Suna ini tidak terlalu buruk, Hinata tetap saja merasa gelisah dan akhirnya kembali menangis tanpa suara di atas bantalnya sampai dia tertidur dengan sendirinya.

**Gaara**

Gaara duduk seorang diri di ruangan kerjanya. Dikelilingi oleh tumpukan dokumen yang entah harus dia apakan. Pikirannya sama sekali tidak bisa fokus untuk pekerjaan seperti biasanya. Sudah terjadi kira-kira 1 jam setelah para tetua Suna memintanya menikahi gadis yang sama sekali tidak dia kenal. Sekali waktu Gaara pernah berfikir untuk meninggalkan Suna dan pergi ke mana saja yag berada di luar wilayah Kaze no Kuni. Tapi sebelum dia benar-benar melakukannya, Gaara mendapatkan akal sehatnya lagi, kalau sampai dia pergi, dia hanya akan membawa Suna pada kekacauan yang seharusnya bisa dihindari. Gaara menghela nafas berat dan mencoba untuk menyelesaikan tugas-tugasnya, tapi tetap saja dia tidak bisa berkonsentrasi untuk itu, dan dia pun memutuskan untuk sejenak meninggalkan rutinitasnya dan berjalan-jalan keluar.

Tidak memperdulikan beberapa orang yang berjalan menghindarinya, Gaara melangkah menuju ke arah luar desa, ke bukit favoritnya untuk sekedar menghirup udara segar. Sebelum Gaara sampai ke gerbang belakang Suna, tak sengaja di melihat sosok Hinata, gadis dari Konoha yang datang kemarin. Pertanyaan yang terlintas di benak Gaara adalah, kenapa gadis itu bisa sampai di tempat yang cukup jauh dan merupakan kawasan 'rawan' di Suna ini?

Setelah beberapa waktu Gaara mengawasi Hinata, barulah dia sadar kalau gadis itu sedang dikepung oleh beberapa shinobi Suna yang Gaara kenali sebagai 'berandalan yang tidak terkendali' dalam catatannya. Gaara pun segera menuju ke arah Hinata.

"Lepaskan dia!" Gaara menyeruak diantara shinobi Suna itu dan berdiri di depan Hinata.

"Ck—Kau rupanya," Sela seorang dari genk berandalan itu sambil melempar pandangan jijik pada Gaara. "Tidak usah bertingkah disini hanya karena kau adalah Kage." Katanya dengan nada dingin.

Gaara tidak menghiraukan ucapan berandalan itu, dia berdiri hanya diam. Saat itu, tiba-tiba pasir berkumpul di sekelilingnya dan melayang beberapa senti dari tanah, siap untuk menyerang siapa saja. Wajah orang-orang yang ada di sana seketika menjadi pucat, mereka mundur beberapa langkah.

"Bagi kami kau sama sekali tidak pantas menjadi Kazekage. Kau tetap mimpi buruk bagi desa ini. Camkan itu!!! Tidak ada seorang pun pernah menganggapmu sebagai pemimpin desa ini." Setelah mengatakan hal itu, gerombolan itu pun lenyap dari pandangan Gaara.

Setelah itu, Gaara membawa Hinata keluar dari wilayah berbahaya itu dan kembali ke daerah kota yang ramai.

"Kenapa kau ada di tempat itu?" Tanya Gaara tanpa memandang Hinata.

"Ma—maaf. A—aku hanya berjalan-jalan. Tapi aku tidak tahu jalan pulang…." Hinata menunduk dan memainkan jemarinya. Dia kembali mengikuti Gaara dalam diam.

Gaara pun tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Seumur hidup baru sekali ini dia berhadapan dengan seorang perempuan selain kakaknya. Dia terus berjalan menuju rumahnya untuk mengantar Hinata, tapi saat itu dia tidak lagi mendengar suara langkah Hinata di belakangnya. Dia berhenti dan akhirnya berbalik. Dia melihat Hinata berjongkok beberapa langkah di belakangnya dan menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Mau tidak mau, Gaara pun mendekati gadis itu, dia sedang menangis.

"Otoosama…." Lirih Hinata memanggil ayahnya, bahu mungilnya bergetar, dan itu membuat Gaara semakin bingung akan apa yang harus dia lakukan.

Untunglah saat itu Temari datang bersama kakak Gaara yang lain, Kankurou.

"Hinata-Chan, kenapa menangis?" Temari langsung menenangkan Hinata, "Gaara—kenapa Hinata-Chan? Kau apakan sampai dia menangis begini?"

"Jangan ngaco, Neesan. Gaara tidak mungkin melakukan macam-macam padanya. Denganmu saja dia kebingungan, apalagi kalau harus berhadapan dengan Hinata." Ujar Kankurou, "Jadi apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di sini?" Dia menoleh pada Gaara yang akhirnya menjelaskan yang sebenarnya.

"Daerah itu memang rawan. Maaf kau harus mengalami kejadian begini di hari pertamamu di Suna." Temari berjalan di sebelah Hinata saat mereka semua menuju ke rumah. "Untung saja Gaara lewat di dekat situ. Kalau tidak—aku tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi."

Gaara memandang Hinata yang masih terisak di sebelah Temari. Lalu dia pun memandang kakak sulungnya yang tampak sangat senang dengan kehadiran Hinata di antara mereka. Tapi menurut Gaara itu wajar saja, karena Temari satu-satunya wanita dalam keluarganya.

"Tumben kau kabur dari pekerjaanmu?" Tanya Kankurou yang ada di dekatnya.

"Tidak bisa berkonsentrasi." Jawab Gaara singkat.

"Kau pasti memikirkan hal yang macam-macam lagi. sudah ku bilang, tidak usah hiraukan apa kata orang-orang terhadapmu. Kau 'kan selalu punya kami."

"…. Aku tahu. Aku tidak memikirkan masalah itu…."

"Ho—Jadi kau punya pikiran tentang hal yang lain? Itu kemajuan. Apa yang kau pikirkan?" pertanyaan kedua dari Kankurou hanya dijawab Gaara dengan melirik sekilas pada Hinata, dan Kankurou mengerti maksudnya, "—Kalau masalah itu…. maaf saja, aku tidak bisa bantu."

"Aku juga tahu itu…." Ujar Gaara. Sejenak mereka berdua terdiam, sampai akhirnya Gaara memutuskan untuk kembali saja ke akademi. Akan tetapi, melihat tumpukan dokumen yang semakin bertambah di mejanya, Gaara jadi menyesal karena dia kembali. Walau begitu dia tidak punya pilihan selain menyelesaikannya hari itu juga sebelum seluruh ruangan dipenuhi lembaran kertas seperti yang pernah terjadi saat dia 'membolos' sehari.

Gaara pun kembali menyibukkan diri di tengah dokumen yang menggunung itu. walau pikirannya terbang entah kemana, Gaara berhasil menyelesaikan pekerjaannya jauh lebih cepat dari yang dia perkirakan.

Matahari nyaris saja terbenam dan udara turun drastis menjadi sangat dingin. Melihat para pekerja di akademi sudah mulai beranjak pulang, Gaara pun memutuskan untuk kembali ke rumah dan mengakhiri harinya.

"Kau sudah pulang. Cepat sekali hari ini." Kata Kankurou yang sedang duduk di ruang tamu saat Gaara pulang, "Pekerjaanmu sudah selesai?"

Gaara mengangguk dan melepaskan jubah putihnya. Lalu dia duduk di sisi sofa yang lain. Kankurou pun kembali membaca map yang ada di pangkuannya. Saat itu Temari turun dari lantai 2 dan menghampiri mereka.

"Kau sudah pulang, Gaara."

"—Baru saja." Jawab Gaara.

"Wajahmu tampak pucat. Kau kelelahan." Temari mendekati Gaara. "Kau lapar?"

Gaara menggeleng.

"Oh—Baiklah." Ujar Temari. Lalu ia duduk di sebelah Kankurou. Wajahnya tampak susah.

"…. Kenapa?" Tanya Kankurou.

Temari menghela nafas panjang, "Aku kepikiran Hinata-Chan. Sejak datang kemari, wajahnya murung terus. Aku kasihan padanya." Lalu dia memandang Gaara, "Sesekali bicaralah padanya. Aku tahu kau yang paling keberatan dengan adanya perjanjian ini. Tapi setidaknya, anggaplah dia sebagai bagian dari keluarga ini. Kau tentu tahu—berapa tersiksanya seorang diri…."

Gaara terdiam, teringat masa lalunya dimana keadaannya jauh lebih parah dari dia yang sekarang. Saat dimana dia terkurung oleh penjara bernama kesepian, tanpa seorangpun yang mau berada di sisinya. Kemudian dia pun berdiri.

"Mau kemana?"

"….. Akan aku coba. Tapi entah berhasil atau tidak." Gaara pun naik ke lantai dua dan meningglkan kedua kakaknya yang saling pandang, keheranan.

Gaara menuju ke kamar yang ditempati Hinata, tepat di sebelah kamarnya. Begitu dia hendak membuka pintu kamar itu, dia tertahan oleh suara tangis yang terdengar pelan dari dalam kamar itu. Gaara berdiri mematung di depan pintu tanpa bisa membukanya. Dan lirih dia pun mendengar Hinata menyebutkan sebuah nama….

"…. Naruto…."

Gaara mengurungkan niatnya untuk masuk ke kamar Hinata dan segera masuk ke kamarnya sendiri.

**Hinata**

Tak terasa sudah 2 minggu berlalu sejak Hinata pindah ke Suna. Dalam jangka waktu itu, belum pernah sekali pun dia berbicara pada Gaara. bertemu pun hanya sempat mengucapkan salam saja tanpa ada balasan. Berulang kali Hinata mengacuhkan keinginannya untuk menulis surat ke Konoha. Dia menganggap kalau dia mengeluh sekali saja, dia akan membawa masalah bagi Konoha. Karena itulah dia memilih untuk diam dan bertahan.

Hari-hari Hinata disibukkan dengan kegiatan di rumah saja. Sesekali membantu Temari untuk mengerjakan tugas yang terpaksa dibawa pulang. Setidaknya bagi Hinata, keberadaan Temari yang sangat menyayanginya cukup untuk membuat Hinata betah di lingkungan barunya yang tidak jarang berlaku sinis padanya dengan memanggilnya 'Mempelai Kazekage', atau banyak lagi panggilan yang bernada menyindir. Keteguhan Hinata pun tidak lepas dari tanda mata ynag diberikan teman-teman sedesanya. Dengan melihat tanda ninja Konoha yang dia simpan rapi dalam lemarinya, Hinata mendapat kekuatan yang tidak terlihat yang membuatnya mampu melakukan apa saja.

"Akhirnya tugas hari ini selesai juga." Temari melempar penanya ke meja makan tempat dia mengerjakan sisa tugasnya dan menyandarkan diri di badan meja, "Benar-benar menyebalkan, tugas seperti ini." Keluhnya.

Hinata menyeduhkan teh untuk Temari, "Akhir-akhir ini tampak sibuk sekali." Katanya sambil meletakkan teh di sisi meja yang aman dari tumpukan kertas.

"Begitulah. Aku juga bingung. Misi yang kami dapat selalu saja membutuhkan lebih dari 13 orang Anbu dalam sehari. Kalau terus begini, pertahanan Suna bakal menipis." Temari meminum teh itu, "Kankurou juga sedang uring-uringan, jangan dekati dia dulu hari ini." Temari melempar pandang pada Kankurou yang tampak frustasi menghadapi map yang bertumpukan di meja ruang tamu.

"Apa perlu aku bawakan teh juga untuknya?"

"Tidak usah. Daripada kau jadi sasaran kemarahannya." Temari menghabiskan tehnya.

"…. Lalu—apa Gaara belum juga pulang? Hari sudah larut."

Temari melihat jam dinding yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 11 malam, "—Tidak biasanya sampai selarut ini. Mungkin dia tertahan Ebizou Jiisama."

Hinata duduk di kursi yang lain dan memandang seisi rumah yang tampak dari ruangan itu. pada hari ketiga dia di sini, dia baru sadar, tidak satupun terpajang foto anggota keluarga di rumah ini. Saat dia bertanya pada Temari, Hinata melihat keengganan pada raut wajah Temari untuk menjawabnya. Karena itu dia pun tidak bertanya lagi. semakin lama, Hinata pun sadar kalau ketiga bersaudara itu sama sekali tidak pernah mengungkit tentang ayah dan ibu mereka, ataupun anggota keluarga yang lain. Sering Hinata bertanya-tanya tentang apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada keluarga ini. Tapi Hinata tidak menemukan orang yang tepat untuk dia tanyai.

Lamunan Hinata saat itu buyar begitu terdengar suara tiupan peluit darurat yang diikuti dengan suara dentuman yang memekakkan telinga. Mereka bertiga segera keluar dari rumah. Di luar terlihat api dan asap pekat membumbung tinggi ke langit. Beberapa Anbu tanpak melesat cepat ke arah asap itu.

"Kita kesana." Kata Kankurou. Hinata dan Temari mengikutinya dari belakang.

Dalam sekejab mereka sampai di kawasan yang terbakar itu. di kejauhan Hinata melihat Gaara sedang berhadapan dengan seseorang yang belum pernah Hinata lihat sebelumnya. Tapi perhatian Hinata teralih seketika saat Temari meminta bantuannya untuk menolong penduduk sipil yang terjebak di area itu. Hinata pun segera beranjak dari tempatnya.

Api berhasil dikuasai dan penduduk tidak ada yang sampai tewas, hanya beberapa terkena luka bakar yang parah dan banyak yang cidera ringan. Saat Hinata sadar, dia tidak melihat keberadaan Gaara sama sekali. Dan saat itu dia mendengar beberapa Jonin saling berbisik di belakangnya, sambil berpura-pura mengobati salah satu yang terluka, Hinata mencuri dengar pembicaraan mereka.

"Kali ini Shukaku mungkin akan mengamuk lagi." kata satu dari mereka.

"Ya—emosi anak itu akhir-akhir ini jadi sulit terkontrol lagi." sahut yang lain, "Mungkin kita harus siaga akan hal terburuk. Kedatangan penyusup kali ini mungkin membuatnya menemukan sasaran empuk untuk Shukaku."

Hinata berfikir saat mendengar nama Shukaku itu. dan dia pun teringat kalau itu adalah nama salah satu Bijuu yang ada di dunia ini. Sama halnya dengan Kyuubi yang dulu pernah menghancurkan desa Konoha. Dan Hinata pun mau tidak mau bertanya, apa hubungan Gaara dengan Shukaku itu.

Tak lama, Hinata pun melihat Gaara datang dari arah gerbang desa. Jubah putihnya telah ternoda bercak darah dimana-mana. Hinata melihat orang-orang menghindar begitu Gaara melintas di depan mereka. Hinata pun bingung, kenapa Kazekage itu seakan dianggap sebagai orang asing? Bukankah dia telah menyelamatkan desa ini?

Hinata berdiri saat Gaara berjalan menuju arahnya. Dari dekat, dia pun melihat darah mengalir di wajah Gaara, segera dia mengambilkan kain bersih untuknya, "…. Bersihkan lukamu…." Katanya pelan.

Gaara berhenti dan memandang Hinata sebentar, "—Aku tidak luka." Katanya singkat dan meninggalkan Hinata. Hinata melihat Kankurou langsung menghampiri Gaara dan menemaninya pergi, dan entah kapan, Temari pun sudah ada di sebelahnya.

"…. Temari-San, sebenarnya ada apa disini? Kenapa penduduk bersikap aneh begini?" Hinata sudah tidak bisa menahan rasa penasarannya lagi.

Wajah Temari terlihat murung, tapi toh akhirnya dia bersedia untuk menceritakannya pada Hinata, "—Cepat atau lambat kau pasti akan tahu hal ini. Kemarilah." Temari mengajak Hinata ke sudut yang tak tersentuh oleh orang-orang yang sibuk untuk membereskan semua kekacauan ini. "Sebentar lagi kalian akan menikah, kalau aku terus merahasiakan ini darimu, aku akan merasa semakin bersalah. Aku tidak salahkan kau kalau kau memutuskan untuk kembali ke Konoha setelah tahu masalah ini…."

"Ceritakan padaku, Temari-San. Apapun itu, jangan rahasiakan dariku." Pinta Hinata.

Dan Temari pun mulai memaparkan segalanya, alasan kenapa Gaara begitu di benci oleh penduduk desa walaupun dia sudah menjadi seorang Kazekage. Temari pun menceritakan semua kejadian di masa lalu, saat Gaara masih terlalu kecil untuk menerima jati dirinya sebagai wadah hidup seorang monster, masa dimana Gaara benar-benar menjadi teror tak terkendalikan, juga masa dimana Gaara mendapat sebuah pengkhianatan terbesar yang bisa dialami seseorang.

Nafas Hinata tertahan begitu melihat Temari yang biasanya selalu riang, tegas dan berwibawa, kini tampak lemah. Hanya seorang kakak yang begitu menyalahkan dirinya karena tidak pernah berusaha mengerti penderitaan yang dialami saudara kandungnya sendiri.

Hinata menggenggam kedua tangan Temari, "Jangan takut. Aku tidak akan pergi. Aku akan tetap disini. Aku akan berusaha mengenalnya, aku janji. Karena bagaimanapun, kelak dialah orang yang akan aku nikahi."

Mendengar itu Temari langsung memeluk Hinata, "—Terima kasih, Hinata-Chan. Kau benar-benar…. gadis yang baik…."

"Temari-San. Tidak apa-apa…." Hinata tersenyum pada Temari, "Ayo kita pulang." Ajaknya. Temari menangguk dan mereka berdua pun kembali ke rumah.

Fajar menyingsing begitu cepat hingga Hinata sampai merasa tidak yakin apa dia sudah tidur atau belum. Pedar cahayanya menyinari seisi kamar Hinata. Setelah bersiap-siap, Hinata pun keluar dari kamarnya, saat menutup pintu dia berpapasan dengan Gaara yang juga baru saja keluar dari kamarnya.

"Selamat pagi—" Salam dari Hinata kali ini sedikit berbeda, jika biasanya Hinata hanya menyapa sambil lalu, hari ini, Hinata menyertakan sebuah senyum dalam sapaannya itu.

Gaara tampak terkejut, walau tidak begitu tampak di wajahnya, "—Pagi."

Hinata pun tampak kaget waktu Gaara membalas sapaannya itu. Tapi dia pun merasa lega dan turun ke bawah bersama Gaara. "Bagaimana keadaanmu? Semalam kau langsung masuk ke kamarmu. Kau terluka tidak?"

"—Tidak."

"Syukurlah kalau begitu." Hinata tersenyum lega. Dia kaget, ternyata memilih pembicaraan itu begini simpelnya, "Hari ini, apa kau akan pulang larut lagi?"

"Entahlah. Tergantung situasi."

Hinata hanya tertawa tertahan dan mengikuti Gaara sampai ke ruang makan. Disana, Temari dan Kankurou memandang mereka dengan wajah sangat kaget sekaligus senang. Pagi itu, adalah pagi yang menyenangkan bagi Hinata sejak pertama dia tiba di Suna.

**Gaara**

Beberapa hari ini, Gaara dibuat terheran-heran dengan Hinata yang semakin lama –entah sejak kapan—semakin akrab dengannya. Gaara pun tidak mengerti kenapa gadis itu bisa menjadi salah satu orang yang bisa dia percaya. Terutama sejak Hinata mengatakan kalau dia tidak keberatan dengan keadaan Gaara sebagai seorang Jinchuuriki. Baginya itu hanya masalah sedikit perbedaan saja. Selebihnya—Hinata tidak menganggapnya berbeda dengan yang lain. Dalam hati, Gaara merasa tidak ada ucapan yang lebih baik dari ini.

"Ini berkas terakhir untuk hari ini." Kankurou meletakkan sebuah map yang penuh dengan berkas di meja Gaara, "Setelah ini semua tugas kita selesai."

Gaara membaca isi map itu dengan cepat dan dia menemui beberapa laporan tentang pertikaian antara shinobi Suna dan Konoha. Sejak dahulu, hubungan bilateral kedua negara ini memang cukup buruk. Ditambah dengan masalah politik yang berbeda pandangan, membuat dua desa shinobi itu menjadi terjebak dalam hubungan yang rumit pula.

Gaara menyerahkan map itu kembali pada Kankurou, "—Hari ini aku akan ke oase. Jangan menungguku." Katanya.

"Kesana malam-malam begini? Kau yakin?"

"—Ya—Aku agak suntuk."

"Baiklah. Terserah kau saja." Kankurou membawa mapnya, "Akan aku sampaikan pada Neesan. Nikmati waktumu." Kankurou pun keluar dari ruangan Gaara.

Setelah itu, Gaara pun meninggalkan gedung akademi secepat yang dia bisa menuju ke oase yang terletak di luar desa. Udara malam yang dingin tidak membuat Gaara menurungkan niatnya untuk menuju ke satu-satunya sumber mata air Suna itu. karena baginya, oase dimalam hari adalah tempat yang sesuai baginya untuk menyendiri.

Oase tampak sepi dan cahaya bulan memantul di sumber mata air yang jernih. Gaara melepas alas kakinya dan membenamkannya di air yang dingin. Seketika rasa nyaman menyelimutinya dan membuatnya sangat santai. Di kesendiriannya itu, Gaara memandang bulan yang bersinar di balik awan. Gaara membiarkan waktu berlalu dengan begitu tenangnya. Setelah puas menikmati waktu miliknya sendiri, Gaara pun memutuskan untuk kembali ke desa karena hari sudah semakin larut.

Tidak menghiraukan adanya penjaga gerbang, Gaara masuk ke dalam desa dan berjalan menuju rumahnya, saat melintas taman, dia melihat Hinata sedang duduk di sebuah ayunan yang dulu sering dia mainkan. Penasaran apa yang dilakukan gadis itu, Gaara pun menghampirinya.

"—Sedang apa sendirian di sini?"

Hinata terlonjak kaget begitu mendengar suara Gaara. Dia berbalik tanpa sempat menghapus airmata yang mengalir di pipinya.

"….Kau menangis?"

Hinata menggeleng pelan, tapi jelas-jelas dia sedang menangis, "Ma—maaf…." Ujarnya lirih, "Aku—Aku hanya teringat Konoha. Taman ini mirip dengan yang ada di sana, makanya—aku jadi…." Hinata mencoba tersenyum, tapi dia tidak bisa.

Gaara memandang tanda ninja Konoha yang ada di pangkuan Hinata. Lalu setelah itu dia pun membuat sebuah siulan yang panjang. Tak seberapa lama, datanglah seekor elang yang cukup besar dari kejauhan dan mendarat dengan ringan di lengan Gaara, "—Tulislah surat pada keluargamu. Setidaknya akan membuatmu merasa baikan."

Hinata memandang elang yang membawa tas surat di punggungnya itu.

"Ini Takamaru. Elang milik Temari. Kau bisa memakainya sesukamu." Gaara memberikan Takamaru pada Hinata.

Burung elang berwarna kecoklatan itu mematuk lengan Hinata pelan dan kemudian mengusapkan kepalanya.

"Dia yang tercepat di Suna ini. Suratmu akan sampai ke Konoha kurang dari sehari. Aku jamin itu."

"Su—Sungguh aku boleh mengirimkan surat dengan Takamaru ini?"

Gaara mengangguk.

Akhirnya Hinata pun tersenyum, "Terima kasih. Sungguh—Aku benar-benar merindukan keluargaku. Ku rasa dengan menulis surat, akan jadi lebih baik." Hinata berdiri dan membiarkan Takamaru berpindah tempat kembali ke Gaara.

Melihat Hinata tersenyum, entah kenapa Gaara menjadi merasa lega. Dan dia pun mengajak gadis itu untuk pulang. Gaara menyuruh Takamaru untuk terbang terlebih dahulu ke rumah. Jalanan begitu sepi. Hanya Gaara dan Hinata saja yang melintas. Sesekali Hinata bersin karena udara yang dingin. Gaaa pun melepaskan jubah Kage miliknya dan memakaikannya pada Hinata.

"..Terima kasih." Hinata tersenyum pada Gaara, "Dulu aku tidak pernah tahu kalau ternyata udara malam di gurun pasir itu sangat dingin. Ku pikir di sini selalu panas."

Gaara tidak memberi komentar apa-apa pada ucapan Hinata. Itu reaksi yang wajar bagi orang yang terbiasa hidup di iklim yang lebih baik dari Suna.

"Umm—Besok, Temari-San mengajakku ikut dengannya ke ibu kota. Katanya biar aku tidak bosan." Hinata memandang Gaara, "Aku boleh pergi?"

"—Pergilah. Tidak perlu izin dariku kalau kau pergi bersama Neesan."

"Ya—Temari-San juga mengatakan hal yang sama denganmu. Tapi rasanya tidak enak kalau aku pergi begitu saja."

Gaara tidak bisa melepaskan pandangannya dari Hinata yang masih tersenyum padanya. Pelan Gaara merasa jantungnya berdetak makin cepat. Sangat terasa aneh mengingat ini baru pertama kali terjadi. Tak lama mereka pun tiba di rumah, Gaara melihat siluet Temari yang mondar-mandir di ruang tamu.

"Neesan sudah menunggu." Kata Gaara, "Masuklah terlebih dahulu. Aku masih ingin di luar."

"Uhm—Baiklah. Selamat malam." Hinata meraih pegangan pintu dan bersiap membuka pintu. Namun begitu Gaara memanggilnya dan Hinata menahan gerakannya, "Ada apa?"

"…. Aku—akan secepatnya mendapatkan izin dari Suna agar kau bisa pulang ke Konoha, sampai saat itu tiba—bersabarlah di sini." Ujar Gaara pelan.

Hinata terkejut—tapi Gaara lebih terkejut lagi perihal dia bisa mengatakan hal yang menenangkan begitu. Hinata pun tersenyum, "Ya—Terima kasih, Gaara."

Setelah itu Hinata pun meninggalkan Gaara di halaman rumah. Gaara berdiri di dekat pagar dan memandang bulan yang kini bersinar dengan terangnya. Saat itu Kankurou yang baru saja kembali dari akademi, heran melihat Gaara di luar pada tengah malam begini. Dia pun menghampirinya.

"Hei—Kenapa mukamu merah begitu?"

**Hinata**

Sudah sebulan lebih sekian hari. Hinata semakin lama semakin merasa kalau Suna sudah seperti rumahnya sendiri. Tapi—biar bagaimanapun, waktu yang terus berjalan membuat Hinata bingung. Walau dia sudah bisa dikatakan akrab dengan Gaara, dia tetap belum siap untuk menikah. Tapi tanggal pernikahan mereka dimajukan dan akan dilaksanakan minggu depan. Sudah sering Hinata melihat Gaara bicara dengan para tetua desa. Tapi hasilnya nihil. Mereka sama sekali tidak mau mendengarkan Gaara.

Tapi kekhawatirannya sedikit teratasi sejak dia menjadi rutin berkirim surat dengan keluarga dan teman-temannya. Takamaru benar-benar burung pos yang hebat, surat yang dikirimkannya selalu cepat sampai, dan Takamaru selalu kembali dengan membawa surat balasan untuk Hinata. Seperti saat ini, dia menerima 3 pucuk surat sekaligus. Masing-masing dari Neji – sebagian dari Hanabi – Lalu dari teman-teman satu timnya, dan yang terakhir, dari Naruto.

Hinata membaca surat dari Naruto terlebih dahulu, surat berisi huruf yang terkesan ditulis dengan tergesa-gesa;

"_Hai Hinata-Chan. Sudah lama ya, kita tidak bertemu. Aku ikut menulis surat karena melihat Shino dan Kiba juga Kurenai Sensei sedang menulis surat untukmu. Bagaimana kabarmu? Ku harap kau baik-baik saja. Aku sudah dengar kalau tanggal pernikahanmu akan dimajukan. Aku tidak tahu harus bilang apa—hanya saja, aku dan yang lain akan datang ke Suna. Kau tenang saja. Kalau sampai Kazekage itu menyakitimu, aku duluan yang akan memukulnya. Pokoknya kau harus kuat, ya, Hinata-Chan!! Baiklah!! Aku harus pergi, Kakashi Sensei sudah meneriakiku. O iya—Sakura-Chan titip salam untukmu. Dia dan Kakashi Sensei juga akan datang, jadi--kau tunggu kami ya!! Sampai jumpa_."

Hinata tersenyum setelah dia membaca surat Naruto itu. Entah kenapa, debaran yang selalu ada di dadanya setiap dia berurusan dengan Naruto, kini menghilang. Hinata saat ini hanya menganggap Naruto sebagai sumber semangatnya saja. Tidak lebih. Lalu dia pun beralih pada surat yang ditulis oleh Kiba. Hinata kenal benar dengan huruf-hurufnya yang tidak tertata rapi;

"Oi—Minggu depan kami akan ke Suna. Kau jangan menangis terus ya! Shino dan Kurenai Sensei bilang kalau kami menetap setidaknya selama 4-5 hari. Akamaru juga tidak sabar ingin bertemu denganmu lagi. Setiap lewat depan rumahmu, dia selalu menyalak seperti saat dia memanggilmu.

Bagaimana perasaanmu sekarang? Walau dalam surat kau selalu bilang kalau keluarga barumu itu baik, aku tidak yakin kau siap untuk acara minggu depan. Asal kau tahu saja ya—di sini, Neji-lah yang paling panik. Bukan ayahmu. Aku sering lihat dia bengong sampai-sampai Lee dan Ten Ten kerepotan."

Sampai sini tulisannya berubah rapi, tulisan Kurenai Sensei;

"_Kiba pasti menulis yang macam-macam lagi. Dia lumayan stress beberapa hari ini. Kami semua akan datang sehari sebelumnya. Aku ingin tahu kau berubah seperti apa. Tapi ku harap, kau tetap Hinata yang aku sayangi. Aku senang membaca suratmu yang terakhir, sepertinya mereka tidak terlalu buruk seperti rumor yang beredar. Tapi kau juga tidak boleh lengah, tidak semua orang sama. Aku selalu mencemaskan sifatmu yang polos itu._

_Shino bilang kau harus jaga diri baik-baik. Sudah ku suruh dia menulis, tapi dia tidak mau. Tapi percayalah—dia sangat mencemaskanmu, sampai-sampai beberapa hari belakangan ini, dia sangat akur dengan Kiba. Sampai jumpa minggu depan kalau begitu. Kalau masih ada yang ingin kau katakan, tulislah surat pada kami. _

_P.S : Bukit kegemaranmu sudah dipenuhi bunga saat ini._"

Surat terakhir yang dibaca adalah surat dari keluarganya. Neji dan Hanabi. Kelihatannya ada sedikit perebutan dalam hal menulis surat ini. Terlihat kusut dengan bercak tinta di sana-sini. Tapi itu membuat Hinata tertawa membayangkan keadaan waktu mereka menulis surat ini;

"Ayah sudah memberi tahu kami tentang rencana di Suna. Kami akan berada disana sehari sebelumnya. Hanabi ngotot ingin pergi ke sana sekarang juga. Dan ayah berusaha setengah hati untuk menulikan diri, karena tidak jarang ayah pun ingin segera berangkat ke Suna. Akhir-akhir ini aku sering melihat ayah seperti sedang berperang dengan batinnya sendiri. Tidak jarang beliau berputar-putar di ruang kerjanya dan membuat jejak yang ketara sekali di tatami. Hanabi juga, sejak kau pergi, tidak ada yang melatihnya _Shugohakke Rokujuyonshou_ milikmu. Makanya dia jadi uring-uringan."

Tulisan berubah setelah sebelumnya ada coretan besar di sela kertas yang kosong. Pastilah Hanabi menarik paksa kertas itu;

"Neechan, aku kangen sama Neechan. Neji Niisama jahat—menulis surat sendiri dan tidak memberitahu aku. Padahal yang paling mencemaskan Neechan itu 'kan aku. O iya—kemarin aku diajak Kurenai Sensei untuk menjalankan tugas tingkat C bersama Kiba-Kun dan Shino Senpai. Lalu Hokage bilang kalau akau bisa menjadi anggota tetap tim 8. Aku senang sekali, teman-teman Neechan sangat baik padaku. aku baru tahu kenapa Neechan sangat menyukai mereka. Dan aku tidak uring-uringan kok. Aku sudah tahu initi Jutsu Neechan, jadi aku bisa belajar sendiri. "

Lagi-lagi kertasnya mengalami musibah dan Hinata tertawa tertahan;

"Baiklah—setelah aku pikir, bukankah sebaiknya kami menulis di kertas yang berbeda, tapi sudah terlambat. Elang pos ini terus mematuki ku dan meminta suratku. Sebenarnya dengan cara apa dia di latih sampai jadi sok penting seperti ini. Pokoknya selama satu minggu ini jangan buat masalah apapun di Suna. Aku akan mengabarimu lagi. Kalau tidak salah—Hokage sedang mengusahakan agar kami bisa segera berangkat ke Suna. Sampai ketemu."

"Sampai jumpa, Neechan."

Hinata menyimpan surat-surat itu dengan rapi di laci mejanya. Lalu dia berdiri di dekat jendela dan melihat Temari sedang memimpin sebuah kelas dalam pelajaran praktek. Di kejauhan dia juga melihat Kankurou mengajarkan teknik dasar Kugutsu no Jutsu pada beberapa anak kecil. Di siang hari yang panas begini mereka tampak bersemangat. Hinata tidak yakin bisa bertahan diluar lebih dari 15 menit.

Kemudian Hinata turun dan menuju ke dapur untuk mengambil segelas air. Tenggorokannya terasa seperi terbakar. Sampai di bawah, dia terkejut mendapati Gaara ada di dapur juga, tanpa mengenakan jubah Kage-nya.

"…. Su—sudah pulang?" Tanya Hinata gugup saking kagetnya.

Gaara meletakkan gelas yang dia bawa, "Aku tidak ke akademi."

"Kenapa? Kau kalah lagi dengan Ebizou Jiisama?" Tebak Hinata.

"—Begitulah—"

Hinata mengambil air di gelas yang lain, "Kalau memang tidak bisa—tidak apa-apa. Lagipula, mungkin dengan begini, keadaan hubungan Suna dan Konoha bisa pulih seperti sedia kala. Sejak kejadian ujian Chuunin 3 tahun lalu, krisis kedua negara makin memanas."

"—Itulah yang aku tidak mengerti. apanya yang akan menjadi lebih baik. Walau kita…." Gaara terdiam sebentar sebelum mengatakan kata, "Menikah." Dengan suara super pelan, "—Kalau salah paham yang terus berkelanjutan begini, pertempuran bisa saja terjadi lagi."

Hinata duduk di kursi kayu dan memandang Gaara, "—Setidaknya kita mencoba berbuat sesuatu. Aku berterima kasih kau sudah berusaha sampai seperti ini. Tapi aku semakin sadar kalau kita tidak boleh egois. Jika kita sampai salah langkah, sesuatu yang lebih buruk bisa saja terjadi."

Gaara ikut duduk, tapi dia tidak balas memandang Hinata. Melihat itu Hinata tersenyum, "Kita—berusaha sama-sama, ya?"

**Gaara**

Gaara termenung sendiri dalam kamarnya. Kata-kata Hinata tadi masih terngiang seperti kaset rusak yang terus memutar bagian yang sama. Entah kenapa rasanya pikirannya jadi tidak karuan. Dulu—pertama kali Ebizou Jiisama memberitahukan perihal 'ini', Gaara bersikeras menolak. Dan sekarang—waktu Hinata bilang kalau dia tidak berkeberatan—entah kenapa juga, Gaara merasa sangat senang.

Gaara memukulkan kepalan tangannya ke kepalanya seakan ingin mengusir pikiran yang aneh itu. berusaha menghilangkan suntuk, Gaara pun memutuskan untuk pergi ke oase. Dia pun keluar kamar dan mengambil mantelnya sebelum keluar rumah. Lagi-lagi dia bertemu Hinata. Kali ini di halaman rumahnya.

"Ah—Kau mau pergi, Gaara?"

"Ya—Ke oase." Gaara berusaha agar tidak memandang wajah Hinata.

"…. Oase ya—aku baru sekali ke sana. Boleh aku ikut?"

Gaara terkejut—Pergi berdua dengannya ke oase, melewati daerah yang pastinya ramai—tidak…. Gaara tidak memiliki solusi untuk mengacuhkan reaksi orang-orang di jalan nanti. Kalau sendirian, Gaara bisa berpura-pura tuli, tapi kalau dengan Hinata….

"Kenapa? Tidak boleh, ya?" Tanya Hinata.

Gaara tiba-tiba langsung menggeleng.

"Jadi boleh?"

Gaara mengangguk.

Sikap Gaara yang seperti itu membuat Hinata tersenyum geli, "Kau ini lucu. Seperti anak kecil saja. Mengangguk dan menggeleng."

Gaara sendiri tidak mengerti kenapa dia bisa jadi begini. Dan setelah itu mereka pun pergi ke arah oase. Di tengah jalan mereka berpapasan dengan Temari dan Kankurou yang baru selesai mengajar. Mereka terkejut melihat Gaara jalan berdua dengan Hinata, tapi mereka juga tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa senang mereka dan tersenyum bersamaan pada Gaara. Kankurou mengalungkan tangannya di leher Gaara dan menggeretnya saat Temari mengajak Hinata ngobrol sebentar.

"Kemajuan pesat, bung. Sejak kapan kau mengajaknya kencan?"

"A—Aku tidak mengajaknya…."

"Ya ya—Ini baru yang pertama 'kan? baik-baiklah dengannya." Kankurou nyengir pada Gaara yang kelihatan kalang kabut. Dia melepaskan Gaara dan menepuk punggung adiknya itu, "Ya—Aku akan mendukungmu. Selamat berjuang."

"Aniki!!" Gaara tampak sedikit kesal. Tapi Kankurou hanya tertawa dan mengajak Temari pulang. Seperti halnya Kankurou—Temari pun menyempatkan diri untuk menggoda Gaara sampai pemuda itu tidak bisa bicara apa-apa lagi. dan keduanya berjalan menjauh sambil tertawa puas.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Hinata yang sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang dilakukan Temari dan Kankurou pada Gaara.

"Ti—tidak ada apa-apa. Ayo pergi." Gaara segera berbalik dan kembali berjalan. Hinata – yang terheran-heran – mengikutinya tanpa bicara lagi.

Tak lama, mereka sampai di oase dan mendapati kalau daerah itu sudah kosong walau hari masih sore. Gaara melirik Hinata yang seakan tidak peduli kalau mereka hanya berdua di sini. Hinata dengan senangnya menghampiri semak yang ditumbuhi bunga liar.

"Ternyata bunga juga mekar disini." Hinata memetik beberapa tangkai bunga dan menjalinnya.

Gaara duduk bersandar pada sebatang pohon yang rindang dan menikmati hembusan angin yang bertiup di sana. Air yang jernih tertimpa matahari dan membiaskan cahayanya. Biasanya sendiri di tempat ini adalah pilihan terbaik bagi Gaara untuk menenangkan pikirannya. Tapi begitu melihat Hinata yang tampak senang, Gaara pun berfikir kalau bersama seseorang juga bukan pilihan yang jelek.

"Tempat ini mirip sekali dengan bukit di belakang rumahku. Banyak bunga mekar di sana. Aku sering memetik bunga bersama teman-teman. Adikku juga."

Gaara mendengarkan Hinata yang mulai bercerita. Hinata menceritakan pada Gaara tentang Konoha, tentang sungai yang akan meluap jika hujan turun deras, atau tentang tupai yang sering menyelinap masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Wajah Hinata tampak senang saat menceritakan semua itu. Gaara jadi berfikir, kalau Hinata itu gadis yang kuat. Dipikir lagi—dia hanya sendiri di desa yang merupakan penyebab kematian Sandaime Hokage, selain itu—dikelilingi oleh orang-orang yang bersikap acuh tak acuh padanya. Tapi Hinata bisa bertahan sampai selama ini.

Setelah memetik cukup banyak bunga, Hinata berpindah tempat ke sebelah Gaara, "—Umm—aku boleh tanya sesuatu tidak?"

"…. Tanya saja."

Hinata memandang Gaara cukup lama, "—3 tahun lalu, saat terjadi 'Kau Tahu Apa', aku tidak melihat kalian bertiga sebagai peserta ujian Chuunin, padahal kata Kurenai Sensei cukup banyak shinobi Suna yang menyusup dan menyamar sebagai peserta ujian."

"…. Aku—Neesan dan Aniki tidak mengikuti perintah Yondaime Kazekage untuk bekerja sama dengan Oto Gakure dan menyerang Konoha. Kami pikir tidak ada gunanya menambah masalah Suna yang sudah parah begini. Tapi Yondaime sudah termakan hasutan orang bernama Orochimaru dan akhirnya tewas di tangan sekutunya itu." pandangan Gaara menerawang jauh, "—Benar-benar ayah yang bodoh."

"Ayah? Jadi—kalian anak Yondaime Kazekage? Kenapa aku tidak pernah diberi tahu?"

Saat itu barulah Gaara memandang Hinata, "…. Bagi kami—ia hanyalah atasan. Temari menganggap ayah sebagai pembimbing, Kankurou menganggapnya sebagai orang yang harus dihindari, dan aku—menganggapnya sebagai orang yang membuatku harus terlahir sebagai Jinchuuriki."

Hinata memandang lekat wajah Gaara yang kini tampak sedih.

"—Aku tidak pernah tahu arti keluarga sesungguhnya. Yang aku kenal hanya kedua kakakku yang selalu menyayangiku sebagaimanapun aku dimata penduduk Suna yang lain. Hanya karena ada merekalah—aku bisa bertahan…"

"Gaara—"

Gaara memandang lekat pada Hinata, "Cerita yang tidak mengenakkan, ya?!"

Hinata menggeleng, "Aku senang—Gaara mau bercerita padaku. aku jadi semakin mengenalmu. Dan aku akhirnya tahu—kalau kau ini orang baik. Buktinya kau tidak ikut dalam pertempuran 3 tahun lalu." Hinata tersenyum begitu lembut pada Gaara, "Aku—jadi lebih menyukai Gaara sekarang."

Mendengar itu, akal sehat Gaara seperti melayang terbawa angin. Seketika dia pun memeluk Hinata. Wajah Hinata menjadi merah padam kala itu. Tapi toh dia tidak menolaknya.

"Kau—Gadis pertama yang membuatku jadi aneh begini…." Kata Gaara saat dia kembali memandang Hinata yang masih tersenyum padanya. Melihat itu, Gaara pun baru menyadari, bahwa sesungguhnya dia sangat menyukai gadis di hadapannya ini dan perasaan itulah yang mendorongnya untuk memberikan ciuman pertamanya pada Hinata….

**Hinata**

"GAARA MENCIUMMU??" Teriak Temari saat Hinata menceritakan apa yang terjadi di oase sore tadi. Wajahnya tercampur antara kaget dan senang, "Ah—hahahaha…. Aku tidak percaya Gaara bisa melakukannya." Temari tertawa geli.

Wajah Hinata merah padam dibuatnya.

"Kau benar-benar gadis yang ajaib. Sampai-sampai bisa merubah Gaara." Temari menghentikan tawanya, "Terima kasih ya, Hinata-Chan. Sejak kedatanganmu ke Suna, aku jadi bisa melihat sisi lain dari keluargaku."

"Tidak perlu begitu. Kalian sudah sangat baik dan sangat menjagaku. Aku sangat senang. Lagipula—Aku tertarik pada Gaara secara alami dan terjadi begitu saja. Memang, pertama kali dia tampak menakutkan dan dingin. Tapi ternyata, dia sama saja dengan semua pemuda lainnya." Hinata tersenyum..

Temari berpindah duduk dari kursi ke tempat tidur dimana Hinata duduk, "Aku bersyukur kau yang datang, Hinata-Chan. Memikirkan aku akan mempunyai adik perempuan sepertimu—aku senang sekali." Temari tersenyum pada Hinata.

Hinata juga hanya tersenyum saja. Lalu dia memandang langit malam yang tampak di luar jendela. Tak pernah dia sangka akan merasakan jatuh cinta di tempat yang dulu asing baginya ini. Tak juga Hinata pernah mengira akan bisa melepaskan Konoha. Tapi dia sadar—cinta itu lebih kuat dari apapun.

"Hari sudah malam. Lebih baik kau istirahat." Temari berdiri, "Selamat malam."

"Malam, Temari-San." Setelah Temari keluar dari kamarnya, Hinata pun segera mengganti pakaiannya dengan piyama dan berbaring di kasur. Tak butuh waktu lama baginya untuk terlelap…..

"Pagi."

Hinata menoleh dan mendapati Kankurou masuk ke ruang makan masih dengan memakai piyama tidurnya.

"Pagi—Kankurou-San."

"Pagi sekali bangunmu. Ini masih jam 5 pagi."

"Kankurou-San sendiri sudah bangun." Hinata mengambilkan segelas air untuk Kankurou.

"Trims—" Kankurou meminum air itu, "Hari ini aku ada misi ke ibukota. Mungkin 2-3 hari lagi baru kembali." Setelah air itu habis, Kankurou meletakkan gelasnya dimeja, "Mungkin aku pulang bersamaan dengan kedatangan keluargamu kemari."

Hinata tersenyum mengingat kalau keluarga dan teman-temannya akan datang ke Suna kurang dari seminggu lagi.

"—Kau sudah katakan pada keluargamu tentang persetujuanmu ini? Aku takut kalau nanti mereka salah paham dan mengira kami memaksamu"

Hinata tertawa, "Kankurou-San jangan khawatir. Aku sudah menulis surat pada ayah, di surat balasannya, ayah memang tidak percaya. Tapi beliau bilang, aku sudah dewasa dan bisa memilih jalan hidupku sendiri. Tapi—ku rasa Gaara akan sedikit bermasalah dengan Neji Niisama. Yang kelewat heboh bukannya ayah, tapi Niisama."

"Ya—Bagaimana pun jadinya nanti—Ku harap kau bisa bersabar dengan Gaara. dia itu memang terlalu pendiam, jadi mungkin apa yang dia maksudkan tidak sesuai dengan apa yang dia lakukan.."

"Aku sudah mengerti itu. Dan ternyata baik Temari-San dan Kankurou-San terlalu memanjakan Gaara."

"Kami tidak memanjakannya. Hanya saja—baru sekali ini dia bisa akrab dengan orang lain. Sedikit cemas juga, sih." Kankurou memandang Hinata, "Kalau dia macam-macam, laporkan saja pada kami."

Hinata tersenyum lagi, "Iya." Katanya.

Tak lama, Temari dan Gaara pun turun. Tidak tahu kenapa, hari itu semua terbangun pagi sekali, sehingga jika hari biasanya hanya Hinata dan Temari berdua yang ada di dapur, kali ini, Gaara dan Kankurou juga ada disana menunggu hingga waktu sarapan tiba….

"Baiklah—Aku pergi dulu." Kata Kankurou setelah memeriksa bawaannya untuk yang terakhir kali.

"Sampai di ibukota jangan lupa sampaikan pada Baki Sensei agar segera kembali. Aku benar-benar kewalahan mengurus akademi sendiri." Ujar Temari.

"Aku tahu—aku tahu. Tidak harus mengulanginya beratus kali 'kan?!" Setelah adu mulut beberapa lama dengan Temari, akhirnya Kankurou pun segera berangkat menuju ibukota.

"Ya—h, sekarang hanya tinggal kita berdua saja. Gaara juga sudah ke akademi sejak tadi. Enaknya ngapain, ya?"

"Temari-San kelihatannya sedang bosan. Apa hari ini tidak ada tugas untuk membimbing kelas di akademi?" tanya Hinata sambil berjalan bersama Temari kembali ke dalam rumah.

Temari menggeleng, "Selama dua hari aku tidak ada pekerjaan. Ebizou Jiisama sedang mencari Jonin baru untuk membimbing kelas teori. Aku juga tidak keberatan, teori sama sekali bukan bidangku."

Hinata tersenyum.

"O iya, ada satu hal yang ingin aku katakan padamu, Hinata-Chan."

"Apa?"

"Mulai saat ini, panggil aku Neechan aja, ya?! kalau terus memanggil Temari-San kesannya jauh. Mau ya!!?"

"EHH!!" Wajah Hinata jadi merah padam, "Tapiii!!"

"Jangan sungkan begitu. Kau 'kan sebentar lagi juga bakal jadi adikku. Jadi, ga' aneh kan kalau kau panggil aku Neechan?"

Hinata tampak bingung sesaat, tapi akhirnya dia mengabulkan permintaan Temari dan mulai memanggilnya, "Neechan."

**Gaara**

Tidak sesuai perkiraan, 'keluarga besar' Konoha no Sato tiba di Suna sehari lebih cepat dari yang di jadwalkan. Gaara dan seluruh isi Suna kalang kabut mempersiapkan kedatangan mereka. Ini kali pertama Gaara berhadapan dengan Tsunade, Godaime Hokage dari Konoha. Seorang wanita yang bahkan Gaara pun mengakui kalau dia cantik, tapi selain itu, Gaara juga merasakan sesuatu yang menakutkan dari wanita muda itu.

"Akhirnya sampai juga ke Suna. Maaf mendadak." Tsunade tertawa sambil menjabat tangan Gaara, "Tidak aku kira Kazekage muda itu seumuran dengan Genin bodoh ini." Tsunade melirik pemuda berambut pirang yang berdiri di belakanggnya.

Gaara memandang pemuda yang sama sekali tidak merasa kalau dirinya jadi topik pembicaraan. Lalu dia beralih memandang rombongan di belakang Hokage itu. Dia mengenali 3 orang terdepan sebagai keluarga Hinata, mereka memiliki ciri sama, yaitu bola mata yang putih. Lalu 3 orang di belakangnya, sebuah tim yang menurut Gaara adalah tim Hinata dulu. Dan 3 yang terakhir adalah 2 orang Kunoichi (Salah satunya membawa seekor babi) dan seorang Jonin yang Gaara kenal sebagai Hatake Kakashi 'Si Ninja Peniru'.

"Aku tidak melihat Hinata di sini. Mana dia?" Tanya Hiashi, ayah Hinata.

"—Karena kedatangan anda mendadak, Hinata pun tidak tahu hal ini. Dia sedang berada di oase bersama Neesan." Kata Gaara, "Baki Sensei sedang menjemputnya sekarang." Saat itu Gaara merasa ada yang memandangnya dengan tajam, dan itu berasal dari seorang pemuda yang berdiri di samping Hiashi, yang Gaara yakini adalah Neji, kakak sepupu Hinata.

Neji—walau dengan raut wajah tenang—memandang Gaara terus menerus tanpa berkedip. Memberikan kesan siaga dan waspada. Ditambah lagi, Hanabi yang ada di dekatnya, melotot pada Gaara. Tidak tahu apa salahnya, Gaara berusaha tidak mengacuhkan mereka berdua, walau tidak begitu sukses.

"Otoosama—!!" Hinata akhirnya muncul bersama Temari. Gadis itu langsung memeluk ayahnya dan kedua saudaranya "Aku terkejut sekali begitu Baki Sensei bilang Otoosama datang."

"Hinata—Syukurlah kau baik-baik saja." Hiashi tampak lega.

"Otoosama bagaimana, aku sudah bilang kalau aku selalu baik-baik saja di sini." Hinata lalu menghadap Tsunade, "Hokage-sama, dan kalian semua, terima kasih sudah datang." Hinata tampak senang sekali bisa bertemu dengan teman-temannya.

Gaara memandang wajah Hinata yang tampak secerah matahari pagi itu. kembali dia merasa jantungnya berdebar, tapi agaknya dia sudah paham cara mengendalikannya, "—Neesan, tolong antarkan mereka ke penginapan." Kata Gaara pada Temari.

"Ah—Baiklah. Sebenarnya penginapannya baru disiapkan untuk besok; tapi tidak apa-apa. Mari—ikut dengan saya." Temari mengajak tamu-tamu itu pergi, tapi keluarga Hinata memilih tinggal dan menghabiskan waktu bersama Hinata.

Gaara pun hendak kembali ke akademi, namun niatnya itu batal begitu Hinata memintanya untuk ikut bersama mereka. Akhirnya—Gaara dan juga Hinata beserta keluarganya kembali ke rumah dan berbincang disana.

Beberapa menit pertama Gaara merasa seperti tahanan yang sedang diinterogasi. Semua pertanyaan diajukan dengan nada tajam dan seakan tidak menerima jawaban lebih dari 1 detik; yang berarti Gaara hanya bisa menjawab 'ya' dan 'tidak'. Tapi selanjutnya—setelah 3 keluarga Hyuuga itu puas bertanya dan puas terhadap jawaban dari Gaara—obrolan mulai berjalan secara ringan.

Walau begitu—sesekali Gaara masih merasa kalau Neji menanyainya dengan sindiran yang sangat halus, nyaris tidak tersingkap maksudnya, tapi rupanya jawaban yang diberikan Gaara pun tidak mengecewakan harapan Neji.

Tak terasa hari menjelang sore saat mereka usai ngobrol. Hinata sudah menuangkan teh 2 kali pada masing-masing gelas, itu pun hanya tinggal beberapa tetes di dalam cangkir. Panganan ringan yang dia suguhkan pun nyaris habis dan menyisakan sedikit remahan saja.

Gaara merasa kalau hari ini adalah hari yang berbeda dengan hari yang biasanya. Entah bagaimana, dia pun tiba-tiba saja jadi akrab dengan Hanabi, yang sebelumnya selalu memandangnya dengan pandangan tajam seakan siap untuk melempar kunai kapan saja. Dan saat ini, satu-satunya yang dia khawatirkan adalah fakta bahwa lusa dia akan menikah dengan Hinata. Mengingat itu, Gaara jadi miris dengan artian berbeda….

Pagi hari datang begitu saja dan membuat Gaara, yang memang terjaga sepanjang malam, merasa kalau waktu sedang mempermainkannya. Gaara keluar dari kamarnya dan mendapati kalau Kankurou sudah berada di rumah.

"Oi—Pagi." Sapa Kankurou yang berpakaian lengkap, "Aku dengar mereka tiba kemarin. Benar-benar tidak terduga, ya?!" Katanya saat Gaara turun ke ruang tamu.

"Kau—Baru kembali?"

"Baru saja. Mampir hanya untuk menaruh barang-barang. Tapi aku akan segera ke akademi lagi. keadaan ibukota benar-benar kacau saat ini. Kau tahu, masalah krisis sudah nyaris menelan 70 dari kekuatan militer kita."

Gaara memberi isyarat pada Kankurou agar tidak membicarakan hal ini di rumah. Siapapun bisa mendengarnya. Dan agaknya Kankurou paham hal itu.

"Baiklah, aku pergi dulu. Sebaiknya hari ini kau menenangkan diri dulu. Tidak usah khawatirkan pekerjaanmu." Kankurou mengedipkan sebelah matanya, "Sampai nanti."

Gaara menghela nafas, besok…. kurang dari 24 jam lagi. Sudah begini, Gaara merasa lebih baik menghilang saja.

"Pagi-pagi sudah melamun." Gaara menoleh dan mendapati Temari sduah menuruni anak tangga, "Apa yang kau pikirkan?"

Gaara menggeleng dan duduk di sofa. Temari berdiri di depannya, "Kau terlihat tidak begitu bersemangat. Kenapa?"

Gaara lebih memilih untuk diam. Dia yakin kakaknya tahu apa yang dia rasakan tanpa dia harus bicara. Dan Temari pun tersenyum padanya, "Santai saja, kau ini seperti mau menghadiri sidang utama saja." Temari meletakkan telunjuknya di kening Gaara, "Apa wajahmu tidak capek kalau keningmu berkerut terus seperti ini?"

Gaara memandang Temari yang masih tersenyum, "Kenapa terlihat senang begitu?"

Temari tertawa, "Kau ini aneh. Besok itu hari bahagia. Masa kau suruh aku marah-marah?"

Gaara tidak menanggapi Temari. Lalu dia berdiri, "Aku—mau ke akademi dulu." Katanya.

"He—h, kau masih mau bekerja?"

"Ya—Toh masih ada waktu lebih dari 20 jam lagi untuk menyambut pagi." Kata Gaara sebelum dia meninggalkan rumahnya…

Temari tersenyum pada punggung Gaara yang segera menghilang di balik pintu, "Hhh—Dia sudah jauh lebih dewasa sekarang." Gumamnya pelan.

**Hinata**

Akhirnya hari yang penting itu datang juga. Seluruh orang tampak sibuk untuk mempersiapkan yang terbaik. Di kediaman utama desa itu, tampak para wanita sibuk membantu persiapan Hinata.

"Cantik sekali." Hanabi terpesona melihat kakaknya dalam balutan gaun putih yang berhiaskan ornamen keperakan.

"Benar-benar cocok untukmu." Kata Temari yang kelihatannya tidak menyangka kalau dia pandai juga mendandani seseorang.

Saat itu Tsunade menyerahkan sesuatu pada Hinata, sebuah jepit rambut berbentuk daun yang indah, "Ini hadiah dari kami semua," Ujarnya sambil menyematkan jepit itu di rambut Hinata, "Nah—Sekarang sudah sempurna."

"Terima kasih, Tsunade-Sama." Hinata tersenyum dengan pipi yang merona merah.

Setelah itu, mereka pun membawa Hinata ke gedung akademi, dimana acara akan berlangsung. Sesampainya disana, para pria sudah menunggu kedatangan Hinata. Mengacuhkan rasa gugupnya, Hinata mencoba untuk tersenyum pada semua orang yang hadir di sana. Namun Hinata sama sekali tidak bisa menahan debaran jantungnya begitu melihat sosok Gaara yang berdiri beberapa meter di depannya.

Gaara memakai pakaian Kage yang lengkap. Biasanya dia hanya memakai pakaian biasa dan menambahkannya dengan jubah Kage, tapi kali ini, dalam balutan kain yang senada dengan warna rambutnya, Gaara berhasil membuat Hinata terpesona sekali lagi padanya.

Tapi sebaliknya, Hinata pun tidak tahu kalau sejak tadi Gaara sudah melupakan segala kata yang akan dia ucapkan saat Hinata datang. Bagi Gaara, Hinata yang ada di hadapannya saat ini adalah jelmaan sesosok mahkluk yang amat anggun hingga membut Gaara membisu.

Acara itu berlangsung dengan lancar. Walau beberapa orang masih menampakkan raut wajah tidak senang, jumlahnya kalah jauh dengan mereka yang turut bahagia dengan upacara pernikahan 2 bangsa ini. Dan bagi Hinata, hari ini adalah hari yang terindah sepanjang hidupnya….

…………………………………...

"Otoosama dan yang lain akan tinggal disini seminggu lagi? Sungguh?" Seru Hinata tidak percaya saat ayahnya memberitahukan kabar ini sehari setelah upacara pernikahannya.

"Ya—Hokage-Sama sudah menyetujuinya. Beliau juga ingin memantau cara kerja akademi Suna. Dengan begitu, hubungan kerjasama Konoha-Suna bisa terjalin dengan lebih baik." Jelas Hiashi.

"Aku masih kangen dengan Neechan." Hanabi memeluk pinggang Hinata dengan sayang, "Lagipula Neechan belum mengajakku ke oase. Aku kan ingin tahu."

Hinata tersenyum pada adiknya itu. Lalu dia memandang mantan rekan satu timnya dan juga pembimbingnya, "Kurenai Sensei, Kiba-Kun dan Shino-Kun juga akan tetap disini?" Tanyanya penuh harap. Lalu Akamaru menyalak, "Ah—Akamaru juga." Kata Hinata.

"Ya—Sensei menganjurkan pada kami agar setidaknya kami memiliki teman lain di Suna. Jadi seminggu ini kami akan bergabung dengan akademi Suna." Kata Kiba.

"Ditambah dengan Tim 7 asuhan Kakashi Sensei, aku rasa seminggu ini akan jadi menyenangkan." Sahut Kurenai Sensei.

"Ngomong-ngomong, aku tidak melihat Gaara sejak pagi tadi. Kemana dia?" Tanya Hiashi.

"Dini hari tadi dia mendapat panggilan ke ibukota. Jadi dia segera berangkat bersama Niisan dan Baki Sensei." Kata Hinata.

"Belum genap sehari, dia sudah pergi?" Neji tampak tidak percaya.

Hinata tertawa pelan, "Niisama jangan begitu. Gaara seorang Kage, pastinya dia sibuk. Aku sudah terbiasa dengannya yang datang dan pergi." Katanya, "Jangan menyalahkan dia."

Neji mengangguk mengerti, "Aku paham. Memang pertama aku sempat mengira dia itu orang yang kaku dan tidak bersahabat, tapi sekarang aku mengerti kalau hidup dengan membawa beban seberat itu, terlebih dalam usianya yang masih belasan, aku akui dia orang yang hebat."

Hinata tersenyum pada kakak sepupunya itu, "Terima kasih, Niisama." Dia merasa begitu bahagia sekarang.rasanya sudah tidak ada hal yang lebih membahagiakannya dari saat ini, "Nah—mumpung udara sangat bersahabat, bagaimana kalau kita ke oase saja. Kalau disana, udara pasti akan lebih sejuk."

Usulan Hinata itu langsung disambut dengan semangat oleh semua yang ada di sana terutama Hanabi yang kelihatan gembira sekali. Hinata pun mengantar mereka ke satu-satunya wilayah subur di Suna ini, dan begitu mereka tiba—tak seorangpun bisa menilai tempat itu hanya dengan sebuah kata 'indah' saja.

**Gaara**

Hari sudah sore menjelang malam saat Gaara kembali ke Suna no Sato setelah sehari sebelumnya berada di ibukota. Walau dia sangat ingin segera pulang dan beristirahat, tugas lain sudah menanti di akademi. Maka Gaara secepat kilat menyelesaikan semuanya. Tugas terakhirnya adalah memeriksa catatan untuk membentuk tim Genin baru. Bosan di dalam ruangan, Gaara membahas hal itu di depan gedung bersama Baki Sensei.

Saat itu, tanpa Gaara tahu, Naruto, pemuda yang sebenarnya menarik perhatian Gaara karena sifatnya yang unik, melintas di depan gedung akademi. Naruto yang sudah mendengar semua kisah tentang Gaara menjadi tertarik untuk mengobrol dengan Kage muda itu. Maka Naruto pun mendekati Gaara dan tanpa sungkan, Naruto pun mengalungkan sebelah tangannya di pundak Gaara.

"Hai—Akhirnya aku bisa menemukanmu juga." Naruto nyengir lebar tanpa memperhatikan Gaara yang tampaknya benar-benar terkejut pada apa yang terjadi.

Baki sendiri terkejut melihat reaksi Gaara. Betapa mengejutkan mengetahui kalau Kage yang selama ini minim ekspresi ternyata bisa juga merasa kaget. Gaara pun setengah mati menahan diri agar tidak terlalu menampakkan rasa terkejutnya ini, jadi dia hanya memandang Naruto yang masih nyengir di sebelahnya.

"—Sepertinya…. Masalah sudah beres. Aku permisi dulu." Baki pun mengundurkan diri dari sana.

"Waduh—Aku mengganggu, ya?" Naruto baru melepaskan tangannya dari Gaara.

Gaara memandang pemuda itu dengan pandangan penuh selidik.

"Sejak kemarin aku mencarimu. Tapi aku tidak bisa menemukanmu. Aku baru tahu tadi dari Hinata kalau ternyata kau sedang keluar desa." Gaara membiarkan Naruto terus bicara. "Hei hei—Keberatan tidak kalau aku mengajakmu ngobrol?"

Mendengar itu, Gaara merasa 'kebetulan sekali', karena dia pun sepertinya ingin tahu tentang pemuda yang selama bebeaerapa hari ini Gaara lihat, selalu saja tersenyum seakan tanpa beban masalah. Karena itu, Gaara mengiyakan ajakan Naruto; dan mereka berbincang sambil berjalan menyusuri jalanan yang masih lumayan ramai.

"Ah iya—kita belum berkenalan dengan benar, ya?! Aku Naruto—Uzumaki Naruto."

"—Gaara. Sabaku no Gaara."

Lalu Naruto tersenyum luar biasa lebar, "Ehehehe—Kalau begini, jadi enak ngobrolnya. Aku boleh memanggilmu Gaara saja 'kan? Tidak enak kalau mengobrol harus memanggilmu Kazekage atau pakai tambahan -Sama."

"Terserah." Kata Gaara yang sebenarnya bingung akan rasa akrab yang ada di sekitarnya ini.

Naruto terdiam sejenak, lalu mulai bicara lagi, "….Aku sudah mendengar semua tentangmu." Katanya sambil menekankan pada kata 'semua'. Gaara paham maksudnya, "—Aku tahu benar, rasanya sendirian."

Gaara memandang Naruto yang juga tengah memandangnya hingga mata mereka bertemu, "—Apa maksudmu?"

Naruto berhenti berjalan, begitu juga Gaara, "…Maksudku…. Aku tahu rasanya tersiksa karena kebencian. Sakitnya sendiri di tengah keramaian. Aku merasakan semua hal yang sama denganmu—karena aku pun, adalah seorang Jinchuuriki…. Sepertimu."

Suasana malam yang sesungguhnya cukup bising itu tak terdengar di telinga Gaara, otaknya terpacang pada ucapan Naruto barusan, "…. Kau—seorang Jinchuuriki?"

"Ya—segel hidup bagi Bijuu." Naruto memandang lekat Gaara, "Kyuubi, rubah berekor sembilan. Setidaknya kau tahu namanya 'kan? Itulah yang merasuki tubuhku ini."

Gaara terperangah, benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang harus dia katakan. Naruto kemudian kembali berjalan dan Gaara mengikuinya.

"Ku rasa sedikit banyak kehidupan kita ini sama. Aku terkejut saat mendengar hal ini dari Kakashi Sensei. Tapi aku juga senang, karena baru pertama kali aku bertemu seorang Jinchuuriki yang lain." Naruto berbalik dan tersenyum pada Gaara, "Aku lega—karena sepertinya kau pun bisa melupakan apa yang terjadi di masa lalumu."

Gaara tertegun mendengar semua perkataan Naruto yang sama persis seperti apa yang memang dia alami, "Kalau aku pernah mengalami apa yang aku alami…. Kenapa kau…"

"Masih bisa tersenyum!?" Naruto memotong ucapan Gaara, "Dulu aku dikenal sebagai pembuat onar di Konoha. Bagiku, itulah cara untuk diakui sebagai bagian dari Konoha Gakure no Sato. Tapi semakin lama aku semakin paham, bukan kekacauan saja yang bisa aku timbulkan. Aku bisa mengambil jalan lain agar penduduk desa mengakui keberadaanku. Karena itulah—aku bertekad untuk menjadi kuat, dan lebih kuat lagi. agar aku diakui, dan agar aku bisa melindungi orang-orang terpenting dalam hidupku karena itulah—aku memakai senyum ini sebagai senjata andalanku. Ternyata sukses, sekarang aku punya banyak teman. Aku juga sudah akrab dengan seluruh desa. Aku senang sekali—Karenanya, aku tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum."

"…. Kau sungguh orang yang beruntung."

Naruto menggeleng, lalu kembali menghadap ke depan dan memunggungi Gaara, "Akulah yang menganggapmu beruntung. Kau punya dua saudara kandung. Tapi aku—tidak mengetahui siapa orang tuaku." Naruto menengadah memandang langit yang mulai gelap dimana bulan bertengger dengan cahaya redupnya, "Tapi hal itu terobati dengan keberadaan Iruka Sensei yang sudah aku anggap seperti ayah dan kakakku sendiri. Kalau kau sempat main ke Konoha, aku akan mengenalkannya padamu."

Naruto kembali berhenti dan memandang Gaara, "Jangan bicara seperti ini lagi, ya?! Aku tidak tahan dengan suasana serius." Dia nyengir lagi.

Gaaa berjalan sejajar dengannya kali ini. Gaara baru paham kenapa dia bisa merasa begini santainya. Karena dia dan Naruto sama. Karena mereka—mempunyai takdir yang sama.

"Aku benar-benar terkejut lho; waktu tahu kalau kau yang seumur denganku ini adalah seorang Kazekage. Aku pikir walau masih muda, setidaknya dia beberapa tahun lebih tua dariku." Naruto melirik Gaara, "Sejak kapan kau menjabat sebagai Kage?"

"…. 2,5 tahun yang lalu."

"HEEEE—H!! BERARTI KAU SUDAH LAMA MENJADI Kage, YA?" Teriak Naruto putus asa.

"…. Kenapa kelihatannya kau _down_ sekali?"

"Jelas saja. Aku juga bercita-cita jadi Kage, sekarang bertemu denganmu yang sudah mendahului aku. 'Gimana aku tidak _down_?"

Gaara memandang Naruto dan dia membatin, "_Benar-benar orang yang menarik. Persis seperti apa yang dikatakan Hinata._"

"Hhh—Aku jadi ingin cepat-cepat menjadi Hokage." Gumam Naruto. Cukup lama mereka berjalan tanpa bicara lagi, lalu sekitar 3-4 menit, Naruto mulai tidak tahan dan kembali mengajak Gaara bicara, "Anu—Aku juga tahu ini dari Hinata, katanya, waktu ujian Chuunin yang 'itu' kau dan kedua saudaramu itu tidak ikut terlibat, ya?! Aku senang; karena akhirnya aku tahu kalau tidak semua cerita tentang Suna itu buruk. Banyak kok orang Suna yang baik. Malah aku rasa, semua orang disini itu baik."

Gaara lagi-lagi hanya memandang Naruto dalam diam.

"Terus—Aku juga tahu tentang apa yang menimpa ayahmu. Orochimaru 'kan? Dia juga yang sudah membunuh kakek Hokage. Aku benar-benar membencinya."

Gaara teringat tentang kabar yang dibawa Baki Sensei tak lama setelah insiden ujian Chuunin itu, "—Salah satu temanmu…. Mengikuti Orochimaru itu…. Apa benar?"

Naruto tersenyum tertahan, "Ya—Dia memang orang bodoh. Aku sudah melarangnya, tapi dia sama sekali tidak menghiraukan kau." Gaara bisa melihat tangan Naruto terkepal marah.

"Kau—ingin menemukan dia kembali?"

"Tentu saja. Karena itulah aku bertekad untuk menjadi kuat dan lebih kuat lagi." Mata Naruto berkilat semangat, "Kalau aku bertemu dia lagi—setidaknya aku akan membuat pipinya memar."

Gaara tertegun melihat pemuda di sebelahnya. Baru kali ini dia bertemu orang yang sangat optimis seperti Naruto ini. Dan entah bagaimana, rasanya rasa optimis itu mulai menular padanya….

**Hinata**

Hari ini pun Hinata melihat Gaara sedang mengobrol dengan Naruto di sebuah pagi yang cukup panas. Akhir-akhir ini Hinata merasa kalau mereka berdua sangat akrab. Walau heran, Hinata tetap merasa sangat senang.

"Neechan," Hanabi menghampiri kakaknya dengan langkah seringan bulu, "Sedang apa?" Tanyanya.

"Aku sedang membuat bento untuk kalian. Katanya mau main ke oase lagi."

"Asiiik!!! Bento buatan Neechan. Sudah lama tidak makan." Kata Hanabi senang.

Hinata tersenyum melihat kegembiraan Hanabi. Lalu dia melihat Temari melintas pintu dapur dan dia memanggilnya, "Neesan, sudah kembali?!"

Temari melongok dalam dapur, "Kalian masih di rumah? Katanya mau ke oase."

"Sebentar lagi." Jawab Hinata, "Neesan kenapa sudah pulang?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Hanya bosan saja. Lebih enak juga disini." Kata Temari, "Kau sedang buat bento?"

"Ya—Kemarin mereka pulang kelaparan semua, jadi aku pikir, membawa bento pasti lebih menyenangkan." Hinata memasukkan onigiri yang dia buat dalam wadah bambu.

"Sepertinya enak. Apa aku ikut kalian ke oase saja, ya? Udara di sana 'kan sedang sejuk-sejuknya." Temari memandang ke luar dan menemukan Gaara bersama Naruto di halaman belakang, "Mereka bersama lagi? Akhir-akhir ini sering sekali."

Hinata tersenyum, "Ya—Gaara dan Naruto-Kun jadi akrab sekarang. Aku senang. Habisnya Gaara tampak jauh lebih bersemangat beberapa hari belakangan ini."

Temari ikut tersenyum, "Memang benar. Rasanya anak itu jadi berubah." Saat itu ada yang menarik kain di pinggang Temari. Dia memandang pemilik tangan yang menarik kainnya yang tak lain adalah Hanabi, "Ada apa?"

Hanabi memandang lekat pada Temari, "Ajari aku." Katanya singkat.

"Eh?!" Seru Temari heran.

"Hanabi-Chan, jangan begitu." Hinata menyela, "Maaf Neesan, dia memang begini anaknya. Selalu saja tertarik pada hal yang baru."

"Ajarkan aku cara memakai kipas besar itu," Hanabi menunjuk ke kipas yang tergantung di punggung Temari.

"Apa? Ini?" Temari kelihatannya benar-benar kaget, "Mana mungkin bisa, anak manis. Kipas ini beratnya mungkin 2 kali lipat berat badanmu." Kata Temari.

"Karena itu, ajari aku." Hanabi tidak menyerah.

"Hanabi-Chan…" Cegah Hinata.

"Aku pasti bisa kalau ada yang mau mengajariku." Kata Hanabi ngotot.

Temari berjongkok di depan Hanabi, "Begini saja, aku akan mengajarimu kalau kau sudah lulus menjadi Chuunin," Kata Temari, "Ku rasa itu tidak akan lama."

Hanabi tampak puas, dia tersenyum lebar, "Baiklah—Janji padaku, ya!!" Dia mengulurkan jari kelingkingnya dan Temari menyambutnya, "Yang bohong harus makan 1000 jarum." Setelah itu Hanabi berlati ke pintu dapur, "Aku akan ke tempat Kurenai Sensei dulu. Sampai nanti." Gadis kecil itu pun berlari dengan semangatnya meninggalkan Hinata dan Temari di dapur.

Temari kembali berdiri, "Adikmu itu benar-benar penuh semangat."

"Sejak kecil Hanabi-Chan memang begitu."

Temari tertawa, "Aku suka anak yang bersemangat seperti dia." Lalu Temari meletakkan kipas besarnya di sudut dapur, "Aku bantu membuat bento, ya!? Sendiri pasti melelahkan." Temari mencuci tangannya dan mulai membuat onigiri.

"Terima kasih." Hinata meneruskan pekerjaannya.

"Apa Gaara akan ikut?"

"Ya—Naruto-Kun memintanya untuk berlatih tanding dengannya. Makanya aku buat banyak bekal."

"He—Latih tanding, ya?! Pasti akan seru." Temari tampak sangat tertarik, "Kalau begitu, lebih baik buatkan onigiri tanpa wijen."

"Kenapa?"

"Lho—Kau belum tahu, ya?! Gaara 'kan anti sekali dengan wijen."

"Masa?"

"Sejak dulu dia tidak mau makan kalau ada sebutir wijen di nasinya, aku juga tidak tahu kenapa."

"Ternyata Gaara punya makanan yang dia benci juga, ya?" Hinata tersenyum senang, "Baiklah—Akan aku buatkan khusus untuknya."

Hinata pun terus memenuhi wadah bekal bambu itu sambil mengobrol dengan kakak iparnya. Dengan cepat, wadah bambu itu penuh oleh nasi kepal beraneka isi dan bentuk. Ada yang kotak, oval, bulat penuh, hingga bentuk segitiga biasa. Puas dengan hasil kerja mereka, Hinata dan Temari beralih untuk menyiapkan minuman yang akan mereka bawa.

**Gaara**

"HIYAAAAAAA—SUDAH CUKUP!! AKU NYERAAAAH!!!" Naruto terduduk lemas di pasir yang panas, "Kau ini kuat banget sih? Terus… apa-apaan pasir milikmu itu. Kenapa tidak bisa aku tembus sama sekali, sih?"

Gaara memandag Naruto yang sibuk bersumpah serapah, "Aku sudah bilang padamu, aku memiliki Zettai Bogyou yang membuatku tidak tersentuh."

"Aku tahu—Tapi tidak ku duga…. Benar-benar tak terjamah."

Gaara mengulurkan tangannya pada Naruto, "Kulitmu bisa melepuh kalau kau duduk terus di pasir panas itu."

Naruto menyambut uluran tangan itu dan segera berdiri, "Pantas saja, kalau begini—tidak akan ada yang bisa mengalahkanmu." Dia membersihkan pakaiannya sambil memandang dataran pasir yang tadinya rata berubah jadi berlubang-lubang akibat 'permainan'nya dengan Gaara, "Hee—Rasa-rasanya siapapun yang bertarung denganmu di padang pasir begini sama saja dia setor nyawa, ya?" Naruto terkagum-kagum sendiri.

"—Dasar aneh."

"Yee—Sudah dipuji kok malah ngatain orang aneh. Kau ga' sopan!" Naruto menggembungkan pipinya. Namun kemarahannya tidak berlangsung lama, karena tiba-tiba saja cacing di dalam perutnya berontak dengan hebatnya dan menimbulkan bunyi merana yang sangat jelas. Seketika wajahnya menjadi merah padam.

Gaara menahan keinginanya untuk tertawa, tapi dia tidak bisa menyembunyikan raut wajahnya yang kegelian melihat tingah polah Naruto.

"HEH!! JANGAN TERTAWA!!" Seru Naruto dongkol.

"—Kau bisa mati kelaparan kalau terus teriak begitu. Ayo kembali ke oase, yang lain pasti sedang memakan bento mereka."

"Uun—Aku tidak mau kehabisan jatah makan siangku." Dan setelah itu mereka berdua pun kembali ke oase dan bergabung dengan yang lain….

"CURAAAAANG!!" Teriak Hanabi protes saat tahu kalau Gaara dan Naruto habis berlatih bersama, "Kenapa tidak mengajak aku, sih?"

"Kalau sama Hanabi-Chan, namanya bukan latih tanding, tapi latihan bersama." Naruto langsung menyambar sebuah onigiri dan melahapnya. Mendengar itu, Hanabi langsung gondok dan dia pergi setelah sebelumnya menendang kaki Naruto sekeras yang dia bisa. Semua tertawa melihat kejadian itu.

Gaara yang duduk di sebelah Hinata merasa heran karena dia tidak melihat sosok para Sensei dari Konoha, termasuk ayah Hinata dan Hokage. Karena itu dia bertanya pada Hinata.

"Ayah dan Sensei yang lain juga Tsunade-Sama sedang ada urusan dengan tetua Suna. Neji Niisama dan Kankurou Niisan juga mengikuti mereka." Jelas Hinata, "Tapi aku juga tidak tahu mereka membicarakan apa." Lanjutnya sambil menuangkan teh untuk Gaara. "Hari ini kelihaannya sedang senang. Apa terjadi sesuatu yang menggembirakan?"

"…. Tidak begitu juga—Aku hanya jadi sedikit lebih bersemangat dari biasanya saja."

Hinata tersenyum, "Aku senang melihatmu bersemangat seperti ini terus."

Gaara meminum tehnya dan melihat ke arah Naruto yang sedang relax dengan memasukkan kakinya ke mata air yang jernih bersama Kiba dan Shino, "…. Temanmu yang satu itu memang ajaib."

Hinata tertawa, "Asal kau tahu saja ya—Naruto-Kun itu adalah cinta pertamaku." Ujar Hinata. Gaara langsung memandang Hinata, tidak jelas ekspresi wajahnya sekarang, entah marah, ingin tahu atau tidak peduli. Tapi Hinata tidak terpengaruh dan malah tertawa lagi, "Kenapa? Kau cemburu?"

Gaara langsung berpaling lagi, "Tidak begitu." Katanya pelan. Saat itu dia teringat kalau Hinata pernah menyebut nama Naruto di suatu malam, beberapa hari setelah dia sampai ke Suna.

Hinata yang melihat reaksi Gaara itu, tampak tertarik. Karena jarang sekali dia melihat ekspresi lain di wajah Gaara. lalu dia duduk mendekat pada Gaara, "Jangan khawatir—itu hanya kisah lama. Dan aku rasa, rasa sukaku padanya dulu tidak lebih dari sekedar rasa kagum karena kegigihan Naruto yang luar biasa. Dulu aku anak yang sangat pemalu dan tidak punya rasa percaya diri—Tapi, sejak aku bertemu Naruto-Kun, aku jadi tahu kalau aku pun bisa menjadi seorang yang kuat."

Gaara memakan onigirinya yang kedua.

"Kok malah diam?! Kau tidak suka ya aku bicara tentang Naruto-Kun?"

"Aku sudah bilang, bukan itu." Kata Gaara.

Tapi Hinata tidak percaya. Namun Hinata memilih diam dan tidak melanjutkan bicaranya lagi daripada Gaara jadi 'bad mood' karenanya. Sisa sore itu mereka habiskan untuk menikmati cuaca oase yang bersahabat. Sesekali angin bertiup dan menggoyangkan dedaunan. Gaara merasa sangat nyaman saat itu. Dia tidak ingat kapan terakhir kali dia merasa sesantai ini. Dia memandang Hinata yang sekarang ngobrol dengan Sakura dan Temari. Melihat senyum Hinata, Gaara merasa tenang. Baginya—kedatangan Hinata telah membawa angin baru dalam kehidupannya. Sejak mengenalnya Gaara tahu bahwa saat ini, dia tidak lagi hanya dianggap sebagai teror yang menghantui, tapi lambat laun Gaara mulai merasa kalau dirinya telah menjadi bagian dari Suna seutuhnya.

Sejak kedatangan Hinata, Gaara mulai bisa merasakan keberadaannya yang telah lama menghilang. Berkat Hinata pula, Gaara bisa berkenalan dengan Naruto; pemuda yang pertama kali bisa dia sebut sebagai seorang sahabat. Karena itu, bagi Gaara, Hinata adalah seseorang yang paling ingin dia lindungi. Orang yang paling berharga untuknya.

"Kau mengantuk?"

Gaara melihat Hinata tengah memandangnya.

"Kalau mengantuk tidur saja. Nanti akan aku bangunkan."

Satu lagi yang membuat Gaara begitu menghargai kehadiran Hinata di sampingnya. entah bagaimana caranya—setiap ada Hinata, Gaara mampu melupakan mimpi buruk yang selalu menghantuinya setiap dia tertidur.

Sedetik sebelum matanya terpejam, Gaara masih sempat menoleh pada Naruto, dan melihatnya nyengir senang. Saat itu, Gaara pun akhirnya benar-benar tertidur lelap.

"Waduh—Benar-benar tidur, dia." Hinata tersenyum geli melihat wajah Gaara yang tidur sambil duduk bersandar pada sebatang pohon, "Pasti benar-benar capek." Hinata membuka 2 kancing di leher baju Gaara yang bermodel 'turtle neck' itu.

"Baru kali ini aku lihat Gaara bisa tidur di tempat terbuka seperti ini." Temari tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa senangnya, "Ya sudah—Biarkan saja. Nanti bangunkan saat kita akan pulang."

"Tapi aku ragu dia akan bangun dalam waktu singkat." Sahut Naruto yang entah sejak kapan ada di dekat Sakura.

"NARUTOO!! JANGAN MENGAGETKANKU!!" Seru Sakura marah.

Naruto malah tertawa, "Ehehehe—Maaf kalau kau kaget. Tapi—Lihat saja, dia tidur seperti anak kecil begitu. Aku yakin butuh waktu 3-4 jam sebelum dia bisa bangun."

Keempat orang yang ada di situ sama-sama memandangi wajah Gaara yang memang tidur dengan sangat pulas, lalu mereka pun bersama-sama tertawa tertahan.

"Sudah—Jangan keterlaluan. Nanti kalau dia bangun bisa gawat lho." Hinata menenangkan yang lain walau dia sendiri tidak bisa menahan tawanya, "Gaara tidak suka kalau istirahatnya terganggu."

"Baiklah—Baiklah—Kami diam." Naruto mengangkat kedua tangannya seperti sedang menyerah dan duduk di sebelah Sakura.

Saat itu lagi-lagi terjadi hal yang mengejutkan, Gaara—Yang jelas-jelas sudah 100 tidur itu—dengan begitu saja meraih tangan Hinata dan menggenggamnya erat seakan tahu kalau Hinata terus ada di sebelahnya. Sekali lagi, senyum geli terlintas di wajah mereka kecuali Hinata. Wajahnya sudah merah padam dan tampak sangat salah tingkah.

"Aduh Aduuh—Sudah tidak bisa dilepas nih." Kata Temari.

"Mesranya—Jadi iri." Goda Sakura.

Wajah Hinata yang sudah merah itu semakin memerah lagi dan tampaknya dia sudah kehilangan kata-kata untuk membalas godaan Temari dan Sakura.

Sedang Naruto, dia tersenyum sambil melihat Gaara, "—Syukurlah…. Sepertinya dia sudah benar-benar terlepas dari 'beban'nya selama ini." Katanya, "Hinata-Chan, kau harus jaga dia baik-baik, ya?"

Mendengar itu, semua jadi bengong. Terlebih Sakura. Dia kaget karena Naruto bisa mengatakan hal semacam itu. tapi dia toh tersenyum senang, karena dia tahu—Naruto pun mengalami hal yang serupa dengan apa yang dialami oleh Gaara. Akhirnya mereka pun mengobrol lagi sambil sesekali menjadikan Gaara sebagai topik utama mereka.

Gaara sama sekali tidak menampakkan tanda kalau dia terusik oleh keramaian di sekitarnya. Dia pun tidak sadar kalau tangannya masih saja terus menggenggam tangan Hinata. Yang dia tahu saat ini adalah bahwa dia tengah berada di sebuah tempat yang indah. Sebuah tempat dimana dia merasa kalau tidak ada tempat lain yang lebih baik dari tempatnya berada saat itu.

Angin terus berhembus dengan ramahnya di oase itu, membawa kedamaian bagi siapapun yang disapa olehnya. Perlahan, semua yang tadinya sibuk dengan kegiatan mereka masing-masing, kini mulai merasa lelah dan memanjakan diri mereka dengan berbaring di permadani hijau yang lembut. Buaian bayu membuat mereka lupa akan rasa penat dan ikut terhanyut dalam irama alam yang begitu memikat hati. Nanti—begitu mereka bangun…. Mungkin yang akan ada hanyalah seulas senyum penuh dengan kelegaan. Menyadari bahwa mereka yang berasal dari klan yang berbeda-benda; kini telah bisa bernaung dalam satu alam yang sama….

Kedamaian yang mereka cari—kini telah berada dalam genggaman tangan mereka tanpa seorangpun yang berniat untuk mengakhirinya….

27


End file.
